Drunk Requests
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: Bella goes to Quils birthday party and ends up getting drunk; Edward takes care of her. Of course, the rest is hilarious. Takes place at the beginning of Breaking Dawn, before Edward and Bella are married. Rated M for language and sexual references. R&R!


**This is a really random one-shot but I like it. So here it is. This is the only part to it. There's no more. Please review with your thoughts! (:**

**~x~**

"I'll have her back by 11." Jacob reassured me as Bella ran down the stairs with her purse.

"I'm not her father, Jacob." I replied through my teeth. "Just keep her safe."

"Right." he nodded and turned to Bella. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a second." she told him, and he ran out the door.

She turned to me, taking both my hands in hers.

"I'll be fine, okay? It's just a birthday party." she said, looking up at me.

"Last time I checked, birthday parties when you were 5 involved ponies and clowns. When you're 18, they involve drugs and booze." I said uneasily.

She shook her head. "Edward, you know I would never do drugs. And I'm not of age to drink yet."

I sighed, leaning down towards her. "Just be safe."

"I will." she whispered.

Our lips connected, and for a few seconds I didn't have a worry in the world. Of course, as soon as she pulled away, my worries returned.

"I love you." I murmured, slowly moving my mouth back and forth against hers.

"I love you too." her voice was very faint, and her eyes were rolling back into her head.

I pulled away, chuckling. "Have fun."

"I will." she sighed. "Bye."

"Bye."

She turned and walked out the door; I shut it behind her and walked into the living room.

"If that mutt comes back with her damaged in any way, I'll rip his head off." I muttered under my breath.

"He'll take care of her, Edward." Alice said, appearing in front of me. "Besides, how bad can Quil's birthday party _be_? It's not like she's going to a whore house with some biker guy."

"Jacob rides motorcycles." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "She'll be _fine_, Edward. I can see it. Bella's not planning on having even one beer, and Jacob is planning on taking good care of her."

"If you say so." I sighed, sitting on the couch.

Quil had invited Bella to his seventeenth birthday party. Though he was a werewolf, and technically wasn't aging, he still wanted to celebrate. So Jacob had offered to take her down to La Push. He was invited as well, so obviously they would be spending most of the party together. This bothered me, but my main worry was that Jacob would get drunk and try to drive her home. Or that she would get peer pressured into drinking too much, and end up wandering off. More than ever, I wished that I was allowed on the reservation.

So now, all I could do was wait for Bella to come back. Alice had told Charlie that they were having a sleepover, so Jacob would be driving Bella back here. I couldn't wait to wrap her back up in my arms when she returned from the party.

I don't know how long I sat on the couch, but I noticed the sun start to set, and soon the entire room was enveloped in darkness. Esme entered the room and turned on the lamps. She saw me sitting there, and she tutted loudly.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Bella is fine, dear." she said, smiling. "You should do something while you wait. You've been sitting there for two hours."

I sighed, stood up, and walked over to the piano. I dragged my fingers across the keys, and then began to play Bella's lullaby. An intense calm took over me, and I closed my eyes. I continued to play her lullaby on a loop, and before I knew it, I heard Alice gasp in the other room.

I opened my eyes; it was even darker outside now. I found Alice's thoughts and watched the vision she was having play across my eyes.

Bella was staggering forward, drunk. Jacob was sober, holding her to him and helping her get to the car. The vision ended, and everything seemed to turn red.

"I _told_ him!" I growled, standing up with such force that the piano seat toppled backwards. "I _told _him that if he damaged her in any way he would pay! That lying _mutt_! That traitor _pup_! I'll kill him; I'll KILL HIM!"

"Edward, calm down!" Alice said frantically, grabbing my arms and shaking me.

I knew I had a crazed look in my eyes, and I couldn't stop yelling.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" I yelled angrily.

"Edward, he's not _here_! Will you calm the hell down?" she pushed me down onto the floor and I stayed there, seething in anger.

"I'll kill him." I repeated. "How _dare_ he let this happen?"

The rest of my family was now in the room, arms hovering over me as if they thought I was going to attack Alice.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. I jumped up, my face contorted in anger. Emmett and Jasper held me back. I tried to pull away, but they were just too strong. I heard the door open, and then slam. Alice had obviously slammed the door in Jacob's face. I grinned wickedly.

"Bella, you're a _mess_." I heard Alice say, and I searched her thoughts quickly.

I watched through her eyes, and saw Bella. She _was_ a mess. Her hair was tangled, she was very pale, and she kept hiccuping.

"I-I'm like... a rockstar." she stuttered. "Drunk as fuck, w-with a biker b-boy."

It sounded so odd to hear Bella curse. "Let me go." I ordered.

They let me go, knowing that I wasn't going to hurt anybody now that Jacob was gone. I ran into the hallway and there she was, gripping Alice's arm tightly. Alice looked up at me, looking nervous.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" I rushed forward, picking her up off the floor.

"Heyyyyy, Eddie." she slurred. "D-Did you know you're the hottest guy i-in the whole fucking u-universe?"

"What should I do?" I asked Alice.

"Put her in bed. I'll get her a bucket. She might start vomiting." and then she was gone.

Sure enough, I hadn't even taken a step when Bella spewed a few chunks onto my shirt.

"Haha sorry, Eddie." she laughed drunkenly.

I ran with inhuman speed into my room and laid her on the bed. I hurriedly pulled off my shirt and Bella sat up.

"Oooo look at those a-abs!" she exclaimed, a stupid grin on her face. "C-can I lick em'?"

I ignored her, grabbing another shirt and sliding it on. Alice came in with a bucket and handed it to Bella.

"If you need to throw up, do it in the bucket, okay?" she asked.

"H-how do I get inside of it?" Bella replied, spinning the bucket around.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to me. "She's all yours."

She was obviously upset that I'd almost attacked her. I sighed as she slammed the door behind her. I walked over to the bed and Bella reached forward. She began to unbutton my shirt.

"L-let's see that sexy body again." she said.

I pulled away and carefully laid her down.

"Bella, you've had too much to drink, love. You need to rest." I told her, buttoning my shirt up again.

"_You've_ had to much to d-drink." she replied defensively.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blankets up over her. She looked up at me, looking more helpless and innocent than ever.

"C-can we like have sex or something?" she asked.

"You need to sleep." I repeated, trying to forget what she'd just said.

"Sex." she said loudly, sitting up.

"Bella, you're intoxicated. You don't know what you're saying." I pushed her back down again.

"Fuck, I'm s-so tired." she yawned and closed her eyes.

"There you go." I sighed. "Go to sleep."

Her eyes snapped open again and before I knew it, she had slid out of bed. She began to dance around my room, smiling like an idiot.

"D-dance with me!" she laughed. "Don't be a p-party pooper, Eddie!"

"Bella, you need to sleep." I told her.

"Shut up." she retaliated, opening up my wardrobe and jumping inside. "Oooo clothes!"

I had never seen Bella like this. Hell, I had never even known Bella _could_ get like this. She'd never ever drank more than one beer whenever we went to a party or gathering. Had she been peer pressured this time? Or had she acted on her own will?

I was distracted from my thoughts when Bella toppled out of the wardrobe wrapped up in one of my sweaters. I was by her side in less than a second to catch her, and she started giggling crazily.

"Soooo soft." she cuddled the sweater.

I picked her up and carried her back over to the bed. She yelped and began screaming.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, and I was so terrified that I immediately put her back on the floor.

"Sex!" she repeated, pulling open her blouse.

"Bella, please." I tried to avert my eyes from her now in view bra. "You need to rest."

"I-I'll rest if you fuck me." she said with a hiccup.

I froze in place. Never, in my entire time of knowing Bella, had I _ever_ heard her call making love "fucking". It sounded so wrong coming from her mouth. I quickly composed myself and pushed her onto the bed.

"Bella, sleep." I ordered, pulling away.

"Y-you're so mean." she muttered, and to my intense shock, I saw tears begin to well in her eyes.

"You're drunk, love. You're very unstable right now." I said, trying to calm her. "Don't take anything to heart."

"I-I'm not _drunk_!" she slurred, the tears spilling over. "H-how could you s-say that?"

"Okay, okay, you're not drunk." I tried to reassure her. "You're perfectly sober. So you should go to bed. I love you, Bella. Please do this for me."

The tears began to fall faster, and she began to sob. "Y-you're _lying_! Y-you don't love me!"

I was so frightened at these words, and I tried to convince her that I really did. It didn't work though, and she just considered to cry harder. Suddenly, the door opened and Carlisle stood there holding a container of cold pills in one hand, and a glass of water in the other.

"I'm _not_ giving her unnecessary medicine." I said immediately.

"_Edward, it won't hurt her. She needs to go the sleep or her hangover will be terrible in the morning_." his thoughts spoke to me; he walked forward and handed me the container and the water.

I sighed, turning to Bella again; she was looking at Carlisle now.

"Y-you're so fucking hot." she said, standing up again. "This i-idiot won't have s-sex with me. W-will _you_?"

I shut my eyes, feeling embarrassed beyond belief. Carlisle ignored Bella's request and gave me a meaningful look.

"_Edward, she's intoxicated beyond belief. She needs to go to sleep._" he thought quietly.

I groaned. "Fine."

Carlisle was out of the room in a second, and then I turned to Bella. I handed her two of the pills and the glass of water.

"Take these pills; they'll help you sleep." I said.

She shook her head. "N-no."

I quickly came up with a lie. "They'll make you immortal."

Her eyes locked onto mine. "S-seriously?"

"Yes."

She immediately swallowed the pills and gulped down the water. I lightly pushed her back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"You need to close your eyes now, or the pills won't do anything." I said.

She did as she was told, shutting her eyes tightly and breathing loudly through her mouth. In minutes, she was asleep.

I sat there for a few moments, looking at her. How could Jacob have let this happen? I'd never seen her as messed up as she was at this very moment. I'm sure she would be sick in the morning; poor Bella.

I lay beside her and watched her sleep. For someone so drunk, she never spoke a word all night, which surprised me.

As soon as the sun came up in the morning, Bella's eyelids fluttered. I leaned closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Good morning." I murmured, holding her to me.

Her eyes slowly opened, and then shut again right away.

"_Ow_." she said slowly. "My _head_."

I was out of the room and back with the headache pills and a glass of water in seconds. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head.

"What _happened_ last night?" she asked, swallowing the pills.

"You were... well..." I trailed off.

She put the empty glass on the dresser and looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Did I get..._ drunk_?" she breathed.

I nodded, pushing her down again. "_Very_ drunk." I whispered.

"What did I do? What did I... _say_?" she asked, anxious.

I began twirling a strand of her hair around my finger. "The entire night was based around sexual innuendos." I murmured.

She turned bright red, covering her eyes with her hands. "What _kind_ of sexual innuendos?"

I hesitated.

"Tell me, Edward." she urged.

I sighed. "You continuously said that I was 'sexy', and you kept begging me to make love to you. There also may or may not have been a moment where you asked Carlisle to make love to you as well."

I heard her intake of breath, and then she turned away from me, burying her face in the pillow. I heard the tiny sniff as she began to cry.

"Don't cry, love." I whispered, sitting up and rubbing her back. "You were drunk; you didn't mean any of it."

She didn't answer, so I leaned down and began to kiss the back of her neck lightly. She froze, no sounds coming from her mouth.

"Don't cry." I repeated, trailing my lips back and forth against her warm skin.

"Are you.. dazzling me?" she whispered, moving away from me. "Don't."

I pulled away, moving her hair away from her ear. I kissed the hollow beneath it and began to make my way down her jawline.

"Edward." she whispered, and I pretended like I didn't hear her.

I brought my lips back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and trailing my fingers up and down her spine.

"You've done nothing wrong." I whispered. "You just drank a little to much. That doesn't change how I feel about you. That doesn't change the fact that I want to kiss you so bad right now."

"My mouth tastes like vomit." she replied shakily. "You really don't want to get vomit on you."

"You've already gotten vomit on me." I chuckled. "Last night."

It was the wrong thing to say; she pulled away and sat up. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the tears were flowing down her face like a waterfall.

"I _threw up_ on you?" she asked through her tears. "_Great_. Just _great_. God, I'm such an idiot."

I pulled her back to me, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. "Isabella Swan, you are not, and will never be, an idiot. It's all Jacob's fault; not yours."

She looked up at me from under her lashes, looking confused.

"It's not Jacob's fault." she said. "Quil and I went to the store to get some more coke's because we ran out. He told me he had a fake ID, and that he could get us some liqueurs if I wanted. I don't know what I was thinking, but I told him to do it. And then we both started drinking them before we even got back to the party. I don't remember what happened after that. I guess Jacob found us or something, or maybe we wandered back to the party."

She took a deep breath and began speaking again, everything spilling out in a rush. "Edward, you have no idea how sorry I am. I know I'm not old enough to drink, and that I shouldn't have been so stupid. I'm so sorry I acted like an animal last night, and I'm so sorry you even had to see it. I'm never going to drink again; I'm _so_ sorry."

I put my finger to her lips. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. We all make mistakes."

She shook her head and tried to speak again, but I pressed my finger harder against her lips. "Just let me kiss you now. That's all I need."

"It'll taste gross." she muttered behind my finger.

"I don't care." I whispered, and I leaned down to kiss her.

I could taste the faintness of alcohol, but I couldn't taste any vomit. I kissed her passionately, holding her to me. After a few moments, I pulled away and began to whisper in her ear.

"Only three more weeks, love. Three more weeks, and you'll be my wife." I whispered. "Three more weeks, and I can fulfill what you want most."

She shivered, leaning up to me. "No wine at the wedding, okay?"

I laughed, smiling down at her. "No wine at the wedding." I promised.

And she leaned up to kiss me again.

**~x~**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (:**

**-C-**


End file.
